Freakin' Finn
by silver tears and wasted fears
Summary: Because Finn? He really screwed her up. / Puckleberry one-shot. Re post because deleted the original. Rated T for language. Slight AU, set during season two.


**A/N: Okay, a few things. First, I wrote this last year, so I guess it's set during season two but it's AU. Uh, this is a repost because deleted the first one because the title. The REAL title is "Fuckin' Finn" but is not okay with it. This has a lot of f-bombs in because it's Puck. Uh… yeah. So, read and review! Oh, and I own nothing. **

So, Finn was a sucky boyfriend. Puck hated to admit it (okay, no he didn't) but he was just so much better. He treated Rachel like gold. Her and him finally got their act together and started dating towards the end of junior year and there was no way in hell he was gonna lose her. But, the only two serious boyfriends she ever had were Finn and Jesse. And Jesse didn't even count. She was used to all these things that Finn did or didn't do and Puck was a lot of things but he was _no_ Finn Hudson.

_**Glee**_

Puck had just asked Rachel on a date and he goes to pick her up. He waits downstairs and it's that cliche' dramatic moment when the girl walks down the stairs in slow motion and the guy is in awe. (Yeah, okay, he's the only man in the house. He's seen a few chick flicks) She looks beautiful. She's wearing a black strappless dress with these little cupcakes all over them and her hair is flowing down in waves down her back and it's just so _Rachel _that you can't help but smile.

She looks at him and asks tentatively. "Is this okay? I mean, if it's too much I can go change. I don't want you to-"

He cuts her off. "Babe, you look gorgeous. Why would you care if I think it's too much? Why would it be too much?" He asks confused. This is Rachel Berry, isn't it?

"Well, Finn used to ask me to change sometimes into something more 'normal' because he didn't want me to draw attention to ourselves." She says it like it's the most normal thing in the world. That asking her to change out of what she wanted to wear was a normal boyfriend thing to do and the fact that she expected it kind of pissed him off.

_Fuckin' Finn._

Puck doesn't want to ruin their night by getting pissed so he just brushes it off. "No, B, you're beautiful." She beams up at him and once he sees her smile he instantly forgets what he was upset about in the first place.

_**Glee**_

They're in the car on the way to a restaurant and he asks her where she wants to go.

"Well, there's that one place: Betty's Burgers. Or maybe Rick's Cafe. Or-"

"Berry, not that you're not worth it, but all those places are like an hour away. Can't we go somewhere closer?"

"Well, Finn and I used to always go to the far away restaurants instead of the ones in town."

He's confused. "The fuck? Why?"

"Noah." She gave him a look, admonishing him for his language, but then continued. "Well, that way we would see less people that he knew, thus less people would give him a hard time for dating me."

Puck's anger grew. "You mean he never even took you to Breadstix?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Nope. I've never been."

Puck's livid now. Him and Finn were tight once upon a time. He knows Breadstix is his favorite restaurant. And he didn't even take his girlfriend of six months there? He didn't want to be seen with her. Shit wasn't right.

_Fuckin' Finn_

But he could see that _she_ didn't find anything wrong with it. So all he said was, "Well, you're going tonight."

She smiles at him once more.

_**Glee**_

They have an amazing dinner filled with good food, laughs, smiles, silly stories, and some light teasing. It's easy and exciting and the way that a relationship should be. Also, Puck's relieved that Finn doesn't come up once.

And then they get the bill.

She reaches for her wallet and he looks at her, confused. He thinks she's just trying to look strong and do the whole check dance thing but then she actually picks up the bill to look at the price.

"B, what the hell are you doing?" he said, placing his hand over hers.

"Well, considering my vegan meals were always considerably more expensive than Finn's, we used to split the bill." She said.

_Fuckin' Finn_

He really can't wait till Monday so that he can punch Finn in the face. He made a girl pay for dinner? Even worse, he made _Rachel_ pay for dinner? That just wasn't right. Puck may have been a womanizer, but he was always a gentlemen. Okay, he dined and dashed a couple times, but he never made the girl pay. Shit just wasn't kosher. He wants to go off about how could she just let that happen because he was sure that she was one of those traditional types who believed that a true gentlemen could always pay.

But, they've had a great night so he just decides to let this one slide as well.

His breaking point comes when they're in the car.

_**Glee**_

He's driving her home with a shit-eating grin on his face because maybe it's a pussy thing to say but yeah he just had a date with the girl of his dreams and it went fantastically. He's so consumed with joy that he hardly even notices her singing quietly.

_Quietly. _

_**Quietly. **_

Rachel Berry does not sing quietly. Rachel sings loud and makes huge productions and does impromptu performances and gets standing ovations. She does not sing quietly.

He looks over at her about to say something about it and when she sees him staring, a guilty look comes across her face."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sing so loud. I'll stop." She says in a tiny voice.

"So loud? Babe you were fuckin' quiet. I could hardly hear you. Why weren't you belting this chick shit out?" He demands.

"Well, when Finn and I were dating he used to say that my singing gave him a headache and he asked me to just not sing while he was driving but I have the tendency to not really be able to control when a song I like comes on so I just sang really quietly so to not disturb him."

_FUCKIN' FINN_

That fucking tears it. He really fucked her up. Fuck fuck fuck FUCK is just running through an endless loop in Puck's mind and he really can't wait to beat the shit out of Finn for making her become this little shell of the Rachel that he knew.

He roughly turns into the nearest parking lot without even turning on his blinker and some car almost hits him and when he stops, Rachel's looking at him like he's crazy and he knows she's about to lay into him. So he talks before she can.

"Rachel, I wouldn't have asked you out if I didn't like you. ALL OF YOU. Even the obnoxious parts. I like the fact that you were clothes I could find in a four year old or my grandmother's closet. I like the fact that I get to show you off on my arm so every guy can be fucking jealous that I have a girl as good as you. I like that you eat stupid expensive vegan food that tastes like shit and I won't ever ask you to pay for when we go out. And most of all I like your voice. I LOVE your voice. Your voice is the most amazing thing I've ever heard in the world and I don't care if I have a hangover like I did after San's Cinco De Mayo party last year, I want you to belt that out at the top of your fucking lungs becaue that's what makes you Rachel. I'm not Finn, I will never be Finn. I'm Noah, and I'm good to you."

She has tears welling in her eyes at his speech and she knows he's serious because he just called himself _Noah_ and that never EVER happens. She just nods and throws herself at him, kissing him until they both see stars because no one has ever made her feel so special.

_**Glee**_

Three months later they're sitting in his truck. He has one hand on the wheel and the other intertwined with hers. The windows are rolled down and she's belting out Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me" at the top of her lungs. She's wearing some weird skirt-short... contraption. And despite them being on their way to a fancy dinner, he knows she doesn't even have her wallet with her, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Finn may have broken her, but Puck put her back together again.


End file.
